Waffely Wedded
by njlopez
Summary: "I Nickolas Wilde, do take Judith Hopps, to be my Waffely, lawfully," Nick stuttered the phrase. Judy just reacted in a small chortle. The congregation laughed at Nick's words. Nick just smiled. "And pancakey." Judy again started to laugh... "And the married life is treating you well?" Finnick asked.
1. Chapter 1

**If you've seen my other stories some of you might be excited for this, enjoy.**

Nick exchanged his precious cash for a set of Gazelle tickets, "Two please." The red fox said to a vending badger.

"There you go." The badger said as he passed Nick the Tickets. "For you and your girl?" The Badger asked.

Nick nodded. "Yup."

"Good luck" The sells man told him. Nick then stepped out of line holding the tickets and properly stuffed them in his wallet. 120 dollars and 45 minuet line for the tickets. Nick had missed the online presale but fortunately the venue had a sale the day before the concert.

Nick left the line and the venue to continue home. Before he got there, he had to stop at their local florist store to pick up a box of candy and flowers for Judy. Today was valentines.

" _I learned two things that day, one, I was never gonna let anyone see that they got to me." Nick reflected on his memory on where he opened up to Judy, under the morning sky over some traffic telling her about his childhood incident._

" _And two?" Judy asked._

" _If the world only gonna see a fox shifty and untrustworthy, there no point in trying to be anything else." He spoke his philosophy._

" _Nick." Judy started. "You are so much more than that." She finished putting her hand on Nicks forearm._

 _This was the first time anyone had ever expressed to Nick that he was more than a smart and cunning conman man, that he was an animal with true individual values._

 _Nick shrugged off the overwhelming feeling and back away from Judy a little bit. "Boy look at that traffic down there. What about we go out to Chuck at traffic central, Chuck how are things looking on the jam cams!?"_

" _Nick, I'm glad you told me…"_

Nick walked down the street. As he approached the florist shop Nick checked his watch, it read 8pm. As Nick was about to walk in, a light brown fox with large pointy ear stepped out of the shop.

"Finnick!" Nick greeted his former partner in crime. Finnick looked up to see his red friend.

"Nick, my man it's been too long." He said as he gave Nick a high five.

"It's been a week, but anyway what are you doing at the flower shop? You got a pretty date tonight big guy?" Nick said.

Finnick just laughed; "Nope! It's just that Tommy here sells a bit more than flowers." The fennec fox tapped his jacket pocket which was slightly bulged.

Nick knowing exactly was he was referring too. "Hey there, I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that for old times' sake."

Finnick just chuckled. "How that job going with the police, do you and that rabbit still work together?"

Nick rolled his eyes. "I told you last week, we haven't worked together in nine months. Chief doesn't let married couples work the same shifts."

"Aye that's right." The little fox said. "And the married life is treating you well?"

Nick just smiled.

 _Nick stared out of the window of their 20 story apartment floor. Sitting on his bed, Judy walked in with a wrapped present. "Hey." She said and set the gift on the covers._

" _Well what's this carrots?" Nick said curious about the present._

" _Your one month anniversary gift." Judy said with a smile._

 _Nick huffed. "Well I didn't get you anything."_

" _It's fine." Judy told him. "Just open it." Nick shrugged and did what she asked._

 _Nick tore the gift open to find a very soft and rather large blanket. "Is this for me or for you?" He asked with a smirk._

 _Their apartment was always very cold because Nick's fur was thick and he got hot while he slept. In response Judy would use her childhood blanket, if she couldn't find that blanket, then she would horde all the other ones in the apartment._

 _Judy chuckled. "No! I swear it's yours."_

" _It beats this." Nick said as he held up Judy's blanket. "The pee pee blanket." Over the course of the years Judy's blanket had taken a beating and it accompanied a large stain which Nick was convinced that it was urine._

" _Stop, I got it when I was six!" Judy said before Nick leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss_.

"It's going fantastic. Hey bud I'll catch you later I got to go." Nick said as he patted Finnick's back.

"See ya slick." Finnick said as the red fox went his way.

After buying Judy's presents he went up to their skyscraping apartment complex. They had lived there for nine months. Nine months since they had been married.

On his way up the elevator Nick put the tickets in the flower bouquet and thought about his big day.

"… _repeat after me." Nick placed Judy's wedding ring on her finger. The rabbits of Bunny Burrow watch in glee as the ceremony took place in the farm lands. "I Nickolas Wilde,"_

 _Nick repeated the bishop's words. "I Nickolas Wilde,"_

" _Do take Judith Hopps,"_

" _Do take Judith Hopps,"_

" _To be my lawfully wedded wife,"_

" _To be my_ Waffely _, lawfully," Nick stuttered the phrase. Judy just reacted in a small chortle. The congregation laughed at Nick's words. Nick just smiled. "And pancakey." Judy again started to laugh as well, then made a settle gesture that she was eating something, this is when she broke down._

 _Judy bent over still holding Nicks hand on the verge to roll over laughing at Nick's covered mistake. Then she started to weez to attempt to stop her humor. "I've been scared of this all my life." Nick turned to the Bishop as Judy burst out in laughter still holding Nicks hands._

" _Haha!" Judy genuine laugh filled the room as the congregation found it continually funny._

" _Just give her a second." Nick said out loud to the crowd. Nick pulled her close in attempt to stop her sudden outburst._

" _I love you so much!" Judy managed to gasp._

 _The Bishop reassured everyone. "It's okay folks I've seen this before…" Judy continued her parade._

" _Say man and wife!" Nick jokingly said under his breath._

Nick smiled at the memory. He was surprising Judy that night, he told that he would be home later around ten due to work but here he was at 8:30.

Nick unlocked his apartment door, and walked in. Their apartment had a few rooms, a kitchen space and a large living room. He set his phone, wallet and goods on the counter, then he heard Judy moaning in their bedroom. She hadn't known that he had walked in.

Nick recognized the sound, then a scent filled his nose. She was having an experience, Nick could tell. He then himself got excited as he approached their room. Then another foreign scent filled his nose.

Nick walked in confused to find Judy on her back, as their rabbit landlord humping her. Nick jaw dropped. "Judy?"

Judy sprang up to see Nick. Wallstreet, their landlord quickly removed himself from Judy.

With tears in his eyes and a lump in his throat Nick squeezed and the word. "Why?"

"Nick wait." The fox turned around and stormed in the kitchen grabbing his stuff. "Nick please." Judy begged as she threw a sheet over herself. "Nick hold on!"

It was too late, Nick left her there.

Now under a bridge, with his former presents in his hands, he cried. Nick made sure for a fact that no one was around. No one could see him cry, no could know that someone had got to Nick Wilde. After a few minutes Nick wiped his tears and threw his presents in the direction of a nearby trash can.

This was the worst feeling, deception. Nick was the one that was who was supposed to bad, cunning, and a jerk. But Judy was now the bad one, she was the deceiver, and the liar. Nick seemed as if he were living a nightmare, and found himself doubting all the Judy taught him. The teaching that Nick was more than a red fox, a teaching were Nick understood that he could be anything, but here he was nothing.

 **Did I ever mention how much I hate Valentine's Day? Just kidding, I love it. So I hope this, made you feel horrible inside but otherwise I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know if you grammical errors and give specific example of those errors. Please review, it means a lot to hear from you readers.**

 **As far as references go**

 **1st memory: From the movie, I hope you at least got that one.**

 **2** **nd** **memory: I took the concept from a Buzzfeed video I watched about breaking up.**

 **3** **rd** **: this memory actually has commentary from a real wedding, it was a vine, that's how I found it.**

 **Thanks for the read folks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait for those who knew this chapter was coming. Otherwise, enjoy.**

The fall breeze entered the apartment mid-morning. Judy sipped on some coffee mixed with hazel sweetener. She look out the window with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders as she stared into the bustling streets. She didn't have work that day, but Nick did.

Sitting on the side table next to her, Judy's phone buzzed. She looked down to see it was 7:37am and a text from Wallstreet. It read ' _Hey sorry about last night, I just want to see how you're doing_.' It had only been a night since Judy cheated on Nick.

 _Nick and Judy got out of the moving van and pulled open the back sliding door exposing all their furniture and boxes. "I'm gonna go check in with the landlord Judy" told Nick._

" _Got it carrots." Just then Finnick pulled up unannounced in his large van. "Finnick, my boy!" Nick greeted the fox with a fatherly voice._

 _As they talked Judy went into the apartment complex. It was a very large building standing 35 stories tall designed for all types of mammals. It was modern in its design._

 _Judy walked into a meeting room where her landlord had prepared for them to check in for the first time. She opened the meeting room door and sitting behind his desk was Wallstreet Williams. He looked up at Judy and gave her a warm smile._

 _He was on first sight very attractive, his blue eyes were vibrant and he had white streaks to contrast against his prominent Black fur. "Judy Wilde?" and yes, he had an English accent._

" _Yes that's me." Judy said._

" _And you're moving in with Nickolas Wilde." Wallstreet said._

" _Yes."_

" _Is he here?"_

" _Yes he is just getting ready to move some stuff in the apartment." Judy told the rabbit. As soon as she said that her phone buzzed._ 'Hey Judes, Bogo just called me in for a report. Sorry I got to jet, I'm just going to take the train there.' _Judy quickly read the message and put the phone back in her pocket. "Well he was here."_

" _Oh, that's fine. I just need you to sign some paper work." After the paper work was done Judy began to leave the room. "Do you need help with your furniture as such?"_

" _Actually I could really use the help." Judy told him._

 _Wallstreet Helped Judy with her stuff as they moved it into her new home. Of course Wallstreet had to get her personal number before he left her._

As Judy was reminisced on the memory that was nine months ago, she was interrupted as a Knock on the door came. And her phone lit with a notification that was received ten minuets ago. She read the text and heard someone at the door. "Judy! Are you there?"

" _Aunt Judy!" A small rabbit's came and jumped in Judy's arms._

" _Hey Mia!" Judy greeted the seven year old rabbit and two of Mia's younger sibling came to greet Judy as well._

 _Mia's bright personality sudden turned shy as she saw Nick's vibrant red fur. "Who's that?"_

" _That's Nick! He's my husband." Judy told her._

" _Your Husband?" the little rabbit was confused._

" _Hey there." Nick knelt down to Mia's height level, he took a peek at her shoes. "I like your shoes!" He complimented her. "They look just like my fur!"_

 _Mia looked at her shoes. They were orange with slight dashes of red and white with a symbol of the cartoon character Boca. Mia just smiled at Nick; "They do look like your fur." She said with glee._

 _Nick and Judy were in Bunny borrow for a Carrot festival. It was to celebrate the end of the harvest for carrots and to Nicks appeal, blueberries. Nick manage to steal three blue berry pies, and half of Judy's. And with his visit there he meant a lot of Judy's family._

 _Following the three children were their mother and Judy's sister, Kenly. "Hey Judy, hey Nick!"_

" _Hey Kenly." Judy said giving her sister a hug. They both were in the same litter._

 _Kenly was grey with freckles on her face and slightly taller than Judy. "Nice to see you again freck face." Nick said to her._

" _Ha ha." Kenly laughed jokingly. "Aren't you cool?"_

 _Nick chuckled. "I am indeed, but only because you've stayed in my apartment before."_

 _Kenly smiled. "And while we are speaking about that, I am still able to come in a couple weeks right?"_

" _Of course." Judy said._

" _Awesome, and bringing the kids isn't a problem?"_

" _Of course not, all four of you are welcome." Judy assured her, Nick coughed in disagreement, Judy hit him in the side with her elbow._

" _Thanks guys it really means a lot. You know having business meetings all over it means a lot to have some where to stay while I'm in Zootopia."_

 _Nick had meant Kenly when he agreed to let her stay at their apartment while she was working in Zootopia for a finical meeting for a company that produces health products such as protein and vitamins, Kenly was a financial adviser._

" _Anytime for a friend." Nick told her._

Judy jumped up from her thoughts. "Coming." She opened the door to see Kenly with a bright smile.

"Hey sis." Kenly hugged her Judy hugged her back.

"It's nice to see you." Judy said. "And it's nice to see you guys as well." Judy poked Mia's nose.

The three little ones walked in the apartment observing their surroundings. Henry, the youngest one at the age of three jumped on the couch. His older sister Anna who was four followed him. Mia on the other hand jumped up on a bar stool still wearing her red and white dashed shoes.

"Where Nick?" Kenly asked.

Judy shoot up and looked at her. Scratching the back of her neck Judy answered. "It's kind of a long story."

Looking concerned Kenly threw another question. "Really, is everything fine?"

"Not really, not at all really. I tell you over some coffee." Judy pulled out another mug and filled with the hot beverage. "Let me help you with your stuff." Judy set aside Kenly's bags as she sat at the table.

"So what happened?" Kenly asked mixing her coffee with sugar.

"Well." Judy started. "I sorta of cheated on him…"

' _Judy I am so sorry, work got extended today I won't be home until late.' Judy read the text from Nick. It was the second time this happened this week. Nick had canceled their date in which Judy was going to surprise him with a visit to his favorite restaurant, Teakwoods. And afterwards she was going to give him the real present.._

 _And now he couldn't go, again, on Valentine's Day. The first time was just a few days ago when Judy had a hook up with a bartender who was offering free drinks for officers that particular day._

 _So she sat, alone, on the floor watching a rerun of_ Friends _. After a couple of episodes she got another text. She had hoped it was from Nick but found that Wallstreet had texted her. 'Hey there Judy, you and Wilde have any cool plans for tonight?'_

 _Judy picked up her phone and texted back immediately. 'Well we were gonna go out but Nick had work and we had to cancel for the second time this week.' Judy replied, her text was accompanied with an angry-faced emoticon._

' _Really! That blows.' The rabbit told her._

' _You don't have any plans today?' Judy shot him the text._

' _I did indeed! But I think I've been stood up.' Wallstreet told her._

' _Really, what did you have planned?'_

' _Well, I made this dinner for this nice doe and she agreed to come over today and we were gonna watch a movie, but she hasn't texted me back and she was supposed to arrive an hour ago.'_

 _Judy chuckled a little. 'That's sounds worse than my predicament.' Judy said._

' _I mean it's nice I have all this food now, but I'd rather share it.' Wallstreet said with a frowning face._

 _Judy read the last text and put her phone down. A few moments later her phone buzzed again. 'Do you want to share it with me?' Wallstreet asked her. Judy didn't immediately respond rather she thought for a little bit on whether or not to eat with him._ You know what, _Judy thought,_ I'm not doing anything else tonight might as well.

' _Sure.' Judy agreed._

' _I'll be over in a moment.' Wallstreet texted her._

 _Judy got ready in some more presentable clothes and within eighteen minuets of Wallstreet texting her he arrived. Judy opened the door and saw Wallstreet. He was wearing a blue dress shirt that was tucked into his slacks, no tie and with the top two buttons undone. But it seemed he hadn't even bothered to put on shoe though and just wore black socks, and he held a basket with which Judy assumed it was the dinner._

" _Come in." Judy invited him._

 _The two ate dinner in which was a calzone over some red wine that Wallstreet picked up at the market. After dinner they talked about work and their relationships. After some time passed Judy offered to watch a movie and Wallstreet agreed._

 _Judy put on a newly release movie_ La La Land, _which was about a charming raccoon who loves Jazz that fell for an otter that was a small time actress._

 _At the beginning of the movie the two rabbits sat close, a part in the movie came when the two characters were watching a movie where the raccoon went for the otters hand and they went in for a kiss, but it was interrupted by the movie suddenly stalling and not working._

 _At that moment Wallstreet went for Judy's hand, she didn't resist. She turned her face towards Wallstreet, she couldn't lie, and he was very attractive. He leaned in for a kiss and they connected. Sparks of internal feelings flew through both of them._

 _Judy was not prepared for what she was going to do next. "Do you want to go my room?" Wallstreet just nodded and Judy took him to her room, as she held his hand all the way there._

Kenly was dumb founded. "Really!?"

"Yup." Judy said as she tapped her fingers. "Nick found us about ten minutes later, with flowers in his hand." Judy said as her voice started break a little. "He was planning something I know." A few tears escaped Judy's eyes. "I can't believe I ever let the rabbit in my house."

"Judy its fine. Do you want me to go, get a hotel or something, and give you so some space?" Kenly offered.

"No, I'm okay. I took work off so I could help you with the kids." Judy said as she wiped away her tears.

"Okay, where's Nick? Have you talked to him recently?"

"Yeah, he has work. I know he has work tomorrow."

"You have to go talk to him." Kenly told Judy.

"I know, I'm just feel so bad right now, I have no idea how he will think."

Neither the less, Judy planned to see him the next day, sitting at his desk early in the morning.

 **Please review and if you are correcting my grammar (and please do) give me specific examples of the messed up text. Again sorry about the wait. Constructive criticism wanted (I had a guest review who gave a shit review, so if you're going to correct me in anyway make sure you have something good to suggest or worth reading.)**

 **I only made direct references to a show and a movie.**

 **And I hope this chapter clarified some stuff from the last one, thanks for the read.**


End file.
